A Special Birthday Gift
by luciannedaughterofposiedon
Summary: What did not please Lucy was that that was September 1st, and Levy's birthday. Lucy still hadn't gotten her a present! She felt like such a horrible friend, but she just couldn't find the right gift. So, in a bout of desperation, she had somehow found her way to... (Sorry for posting this late, I was busy in my birthday celebrations.)


**It's my birthday (1****st**** September). This is a special one-shot commemorating that. Its about Levy's birthday gift from Lucy.**

**Hope you all like it.**

**I am sorry that I posted this late. I was so busy in my birthday celebrations that I forgot to post**

**It has been beta edited by my beta-reader, GoldenOwls**

* * *

><p>A delightful little bell tingled as she entered. "Welcome to Karlia's Book Store. What can I do for you, miss?" the owner asked her.<p>

She was much shorter than Lucy with wrinkles around her eyes and mouth hinting that she smiled a lot. Her deep blue eyes were melancholy from a death Lucy suspected of her husband possible, her true love.

It pleased Lucy she was able to do this because her amazing writer skills! However, what did not please her was that that was September 1st, and Levy's birthday. Lucy still hadn't gotten her a present! She felt like such a horrible friend, but she just couldn't find the right gift. So, in a bout of desperation, she had somehow found her way to the shop.

Karlia's Book Store was a little hovel in a busy street full of people who didn't care about reading; yet the sign swinging high above the shop read that it was founded in X367. Lucy had marveled at that fact, and decided, if a shop could last that longer, it would have the perfect book for her friend.

"Oh, its my friend's birthday today, and I am here to buy a book for her. Got any special editions?" asked Lucy, mentally slapping herself. Of course she was looking for a book; it was a book store!  
>"Yes, one just came in today. It has details about solid script magic and many different types of runes. I think that edition is only one of a kind," the woman said, her eyes wrinkled at the corners.<br>Lucy's eye little up. There was no way! The book was perfect! "How much for that?" asked Lucy.  
>"A million jewels."<br>"WHAT!?" Lucy spluttered.  
>The older woman smiled kindly at her, "It cost a million jewels, dear."<br>Lucy looked dejectedly down at the counter thinking of what to do next. Today was Levy's birthday there was no way that she could make that kind of money fast enough...well, there probably was, but she didn't want to do any of them even for Levy!

Lucy must have said some of her thoughts out loud because the owner asked: "Levy?! McGarden?"  
>"Yes," Lucy plunked her head down on the counter her mind whirling with all the stress the simple present was putting on her. "It is her birthday today," she continued, "and I really wanted to give her a great present; that book. But now I can't," Lucy sighed. She stood turning towards the door.<br>There was a crashing behind her. Lucy turned back to make sure the old woman was alright. She was greeted by the sight of little Miss Karlia muttering "where is it? Where is it?!"

Suddenly, she pulled out a book from the bottom of a pile, "Here it is!" Karlia said and handed Lucy the book; the pile she had pulled it from fell, cluttering with a loud bash, the old lady not even noticing. "Take this for free. Levy is my best customer. She comes every week to buy some new book or the other."  
>"What?!" Lucy began to reach for it, but stopped herself, "oh no, I can't...that...a million jewels!"<br>"Just think of it as a present from us to Levy," Karlia winked and folded the book into her hands, pushing her out the door.  
>Lucy said, "Thanks. Thanks a ton. I will never forget this favour." She looked back to find Karlia wasn't there and the sign reading "closed" on the door was swinging.<br>"Bye?"

* * *

><p>Lucy entered her apartment skipping; her day had been amazing! The book, Natsu had barely destroyed everything, and finally Levy's big party was that evening! The blonde blinked, "the party!" She remembered suddenly. "I have to get ready!"<p>

Lucy put the precious volume on the table, peeling off her clothes to take a bath. "I really hope she likes the book." She thought for the first time as she sank slowly into the waters of her bath. The thought didn't leave her mind as she walked towards the guild hall. Levy was her best friend! If she got her a sucky gift then...she didn't even want to think about it! She did anyways.

Once she finally arrived—her hands sweaty and skin clamy—the celebrations were on in full swing. Levy and Wendy were sitting at the bar laughing at a joke Mirajane had just made. Cana was sitting on the floor, completely pissed, and yet still drinking more and more alcohol. Her friends made her laugh as she strood forward.

Levy suddenly looked around just as a conga line pushed past Lucy.  
>"Where is Lu-chan? She will not miss my birthday party, will she?" the birthday girl asked.<br>"No of course not. She's coming; told me so this morning," said Mira comforting Levy.  
>The song ended and Lucy could see Levy again. She began to walk forward, but a large, comical battle landed directly I front of her.<br>"But, she was supposed to be here an hour ago," Levy worried her lip.  
>"She will be fine, you know her," Wendy consoled.<p>

When was this battle giving out? And, how did it happen to cover the length of the guild hall so conviently? What was this timing? At this rate Lucy wouldn't have reached Levy until late into the evening, and by then Gajeel would have stolen her attention; at least, if all went well. Lucy mused about this until the small war ended.

"What if she died? You know how she walks on the edge of the canal all the time!"  
>"Happy Birthday, Levy," Lucy covered the blunette's eyes, handing the book to Wendy for a moment.<br>"Lu-chan!" Levy jumped in surprise. "Where were you? I thought you might have died?" she hugged her friend.  
>"I was actually five feet away, and it turns out only conga lines and small wars can keep us apart," she sat at the bar too, "now open my gift." She motioned to the excellently wrapped gift in Wendy's hands.<p>

Levy ripped open the coverings with the eyes of an eager child shimmering with anticipation and the shiny paper. She read the inscription on the cover aloud with a tone of ecstasy, as only Levy could experience with a book in her hands. Levy's wide eyes dragged to her friend, "Lucy," she gulped, "how did you get this?  
>"Uh, a mutual friend?" with the tone Levy was using the book could have been owned by Zeref himself.<br>"Ah, I see," her eyes were already speeding through the tomb. "It must have cost you a fortune. Lucy," she moved her eyes quickly to her bestfriend, "who is this friend of ours?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Just a friend..." Lucy answered chugging her drink. Levy smiled and turned back to her book with reverence.  
>"So Levy, what did a certain Iron Dragon Slayer give to you?" Wendy said with a smirk.<br>"Yes, what did your young lover give to you?" Lucy motioned for her to continue also wondering what the awkward, yet hopeless-in-love-with-Levy Dragonslayer had gotten the source of his affection (Lucy guessed iron).  
>"Well...uh..he..." Levy's ears turned pink, "um...I... Um...I'll see you tomorrow," her voice was squeaky as she ran away.<br>Lucy and Cana laughed while Wendy giggled and Mira daydreamed of what exactly did happen.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Did you guys like it. Pls review, favourite and follow.<strong>

**Did you people like the ending? Was it funny?**

**Hope you loved it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN KARLIA AND HER BOOK STORE.**

**Love,**

**Lucianne**


End file.
